The ICN is currently well suited to enable customers and service producers to discover and exchange information, such as information in an ad hoc device-to-device (D2D) scenario. However, there is currently no solution to enable both a secure discovery of information, and a secure information exchange between devices on-demand. Zero-config like protocols do not consider ad hoc group security at all. Many discovery protocols are in the application (app) level, e.g., web services discovery, and not in an ad hoc network environment.
There is desired a system and methodology enabling both a secure discovery of information in ICN, and a secure information exchange between devices on-demand.